Arise
by DeliriousSin
Summary: The death of Zack Fair hits four individuals rather harsh. Three of them were his lover, one his best friend. What happens when the three men find an unexpected intrest in the blonde that was Zack's best friend? M/M ASGC
1. Chapter 1

Cloud hid most of his face behind his scarf, hiding his upset expression away, he didn't want his fellow SOLDIER's to see him as weak. He stayed silent all throughout the funeral, when it was over he didn't go to the hall to drink coffee, instead he silently stood in front of the casket, fingers caressing the wood. His eyes were watering, tears threatening to spill, he took a deep breath and swallowed thickly. When he heard multiple military boots heavily stepping towards the front of the room he quickly wiped a hand through his eyes to rub the few tears away, then turned around to walk away, keeping his head lowered.

"Cloud," it was a deep and gentle voice that made Cloud look up at the mention of his name. When Angeal saw Cloud's reddened eyes he gently ran his hand through the boy's hair, "It's all right to cry, he was your best friend. On this day we mourn, to remember him in his complete glory tomorrow."

Cloud smiled thinly, trying to put up a brave front as he saw Genesis and the General himself standing near the casket now. "I'm..." Cloud's voice cracked and he quickly cleared his throat: "I'm fine, I do need to go though." Cloud motioned at the door and was about to make his way there when another voice spoke up.

"No need to fool us, Zack put you down on his mourner's list long ago. You get the day off by Shinra's protocol. His death meant little enough to you to take this as a day to party instead of remember him?" The tone was ice cold, emerald eyes focused on the man that lay in the casket as the silver-haired man was unable to look at the fool that Zack had obviously seen as a friend.

It was when sobs filled the room that Sephiroth did look up, to find the blonde recruit hiding his face behind his scarf, the sobs originating from behind the scarf. Angeal and Genesis send Sephiroth a scolding look. Angeal then gently pulled the boy against his chest, the normally quiet and reserved young man suddenly reminding Angeal that he was quite young after all. He sobbed uncontrollably, voice cracking as he tried to speak: "I-I... I miss him so bad."

"I know Cloud, we do too."

Cloud nodded lightly, awkwardly pulling away and attempting to dry his tears by rubbing his palms over his eyes. Sephiroth approached and swallowed thickly as he offered his handkerchief: "I apologize, I didn't mean to cause this."

Cloud looked up at him, shaking his head and getting a slight red tinge on his cheeks. The Sephiroth was offering him a handkerchief? He froze as he stared at the great general who seemed much nicer than he was described by his fellow SOLDIER cadets. Sephiroth turned to Angeal as Cloud didn't move: "Did I say something wrong?"

Angeal laughed slightly and shook his head: "Cloud is a fan, Zack told me Cloud had one of those posters of you in his hometown." Angeal winked at Cloud as the young blonde turned a bright red and then bolted out of the room.

Sephiroth tilted his head slightly: "When did that boy become third class?" Sephiroth asked, he thought he knew all the SOLDIERs in the company, at least by name and face.

"He's still a cadet," Angeal stated.

"Why did he receive mako injections then? It radiates off him," Sephiroth stated, an unusual interest spiking in the blonde.

"He never did, he's from Nibelheim, he fell into the mako fountain as a boy."

"He survived that? How strong is that kid?"

"Decent, has the instincts and natural skill for SOLDIER but lacks experience. Still has a way to go but eventually he'll be a great asset to Shinra," Angeal answered, looking at Sephiroth questioningly, "Why the interest?"

"I don't know," Sephiroth stated shortly, "he's different."

Genesis suddenly snorted: "Everyone is different. It just depends on how you look at a person."

Sephiroth sighed and shook his head, opting to retreat towards the door: "I'll see you guys at home. Angeal, you should check on that boy."

After Sephiroth left, Angeal walked over to the casket, gently ran a hand over the cheek of the body that once belonged to Zack, now it was nothing more but an empty shell: "May you rest with the goddess peacefully. I'll keep an eye on Cloud for you."

* * *

Cloud was silently sitting on his bunk, staring at his hands, lost deep in thought. When he heard the door open he looked up to find Angeal standing in the doorway. Angeal smiled slightly and sat down on the bunk next to Cloud's, looking at the boy: "Sephiroth invited me and Genesis over, do you want to join?"

Cloud looked at Angeal and shook his head slightly: "I wouldn't want to intrude. Zack told me about the... arrangements you guys have."

Angeal looked surprised at the words that escaped the boy's lips. Then he laughed and shook his head in amusement: "Is there anything that he didn't tell you?"

Cloud's cheeks instantly flared red and he stared at Angeal with wide eyes. Zack had told him that he was in a relationship with Angeal, Sephiroth and Genesis but he always kept anything remotely sexual hidden from Cloud. Cloud swallowed thickly as he suddenly imagined the four attractive men together. Then shook his head and all but yelled: "He never told me anything sex-related!"

Angeal looked at the flustered blonde and ran a hand through the blonde's hair, soft laughter escaping his lips once more: "I didn't mean something specific, I didn't expect him to tell you something like that, we just don't want the public to find out that the... well three of us now, are together. Very few people know."

Cloud nodded slightly: "I never told anyone."

"Good so, you're coming over now, have lunch with us. Zack wanted to invite you over for a while already, but we all know how little free time cadets have," Angeal stated as he stood up.

* * *

Cloud followed Angeal through Shinra headquarters, taking the elevator up to the highest floor Cloud had ever been. When they stepped out of the elevator they stepped into a huge entrance hall. The floor was a polished white marble, a fountain stood in the middle of the room. The room was ablaze with the light that shone brightly from a huge chandelier. Black vases with the most beautiful flowers lined the several doors that lead to private rooms. Cloud's eyes went wide and he got rather pale as he did some steps back into the elevator.

Angeal put a hand on Cloud's back to encourage him to step out. Cloud shook his head: "Everything here looks expensive, I don't belong here."

Angeal decided he wasn't going to convince Cloud to step in and instead just grabbed him and threw him over his shoulder. Just like that, Angeal walked over to Sephiroth's door, pressing his keycard against the lock and unlocking the door as Cloud struggled: "Angeal, let me go... please. If I break something I'll spend the rest of my life in jail, I don't have the gil to pay anything this expensive."

Angeal put Cloud down in front of a couch upon which Sephiroth and Genesis sat. Cloud immediately went stiff, his face pale as a ghost as he slipped into formation and saluted the two men: "General Sephiroth and General Rhapsodos, Sir's."

"At ease," Sephiroth dismissed immediately, green eyes focused on the blonde with an amused smile, "no need to address me formally in my own home."

Genesis stood up and took a good look at young blonde, then tilted up his chin, staring at him rather intensively before he spoke: "The mako in your eyes is so unusual."

Cloud's expression hardened a little and the cadet looked away to the ground: "I apologize, Sir. I can't help the color of my eyes, I fell in the mako-fountain in mount Nibel when I was younger."

Genesis ran his thumbs underneath the blonde's eyes: "No need to apologize, it's quite beautiful, especially with the blonde hair and the pale skin, it's not something we see often in midgar. You possess an exotic beauty."

With those words, Cloud's cheeks colored a soft red. Making Genesis smirk slightly. Angeal placed a hand on Cloud's shoulder, guiding him over to the couch and making him sit right next to Sephiroth: "Here have a talk with Seph while Genesis helps me prepare lunch."

Angeal half-dragged Genesis out of the room to what Cloud presumed was the kitchen.

Sephiroth smiled as the boy next to him awkwardly rubbed his hands together and stared at them as if they were the most interesting thing in the world: "You're nervous. There's no need to be."

Cloud smiled sheepishly at his hands, talking softly: "It's hard not to be, I joined SOLDIER because of you. When I was younger I pretended to be you, waving a stick around and slaying bushes, it seems a bit unreal to be sitting next to you. Especially cause I'm just a nobody from Nibelheim."

Sephiroth let his eyes linger over the blonde, noting how those hands had stopped fiddling with one another and were now rubbing over his legs: "I was born in Nibelheim, you know. I only briefly stayed there before I was transferred to HQ to start my training. I've only been there once or twice before it burned down."

Cloud nodded somberly at the mention of it being burned down.

"I apologize, did you lost loved ones in the fire?"

Cloud nodded again: "My mother and a dear friend. It's the reason I joined the SOLDIER training program. I want to grow stronger so I can protect what's dear to me."

"A very noble reason, but sometimes you still can't protect what's dear to you even if you are the strongest man on earth. You're willing to let Shinra use you as a tool to achieve that?" Sephiroth's eyes regarded the boy with seriousness.

"I'll be the tool that makes a difference then," Cloud looked up at Sephiroth for the first time since he arrived at the general's home and in his eyes burned a fire of determination. Sephiroth's brows furrowed slightly, Cloud Strife was such an unusual being, he had to admit he found it rather attractive.

Sephiroth shifted in his seat, turning more towards Cloud: "When you fell into the mako-fountain, how old where you?"

Cloud looked at the floor in thought for a moment before looking at Sephiroth again: "I think I was about 9?"

Sephiroth nodded: "Do you remember anything?"

"Everything," Cloud answered as Genesis and Angeal stepped into the room with the food. Sephiroth motioned for Cloud to stand up and follow him to the dining table. Once seated Cloud smiled brightly at Angeal: "I always love your food. Thank you for inviting me."

Angeal winked at Cloud and playfully replied: "Well Genesis helped so if it's not tasty, we blame him."

Genesis huffed and folded his arms: "I remember when you forgot to wash out the pan and everything tasted like soap."

Cloud laughed slightly as Angeal put a plate in front of him with a huge sandwich on it. Sephiroth sat across from Cloud, emerald eyes focused on the young man: "What was it like?"

Cloud looked confused for a moment before recalling what the man had asked earlier: "Ah... well, it's a bit weird to explain. I got called delusional before, doctors say the memories I have might be fabricated from the mako-poisoning. I was in a coma for three months after it happened."

All eyes were on Cloud and Angeal decided to ask further: "I'm curious, I won't be judgmental."

Cloud swallowed a bite of his food and stared at his plate as he explained, recalling the memory clearly, speaking with sincerity: "It was really unusual, like I didn't have a body anymore, purely my soul floating in a sea of blue green. It was a very satisfying feeling, like I was whole. Like the goddess took my whole being to herself for a moment to appreciate me and then pushed me back into my body, as if she knew it wasn't my time to be with her yet. It's probably a delusion like the doctors told me, but it felt so real and perhaps I want it to be real. As a reassurance that my mom and Tifa and Zack are safe with the goddess now."

When it remained silent Cloud looked up hesitantly, finding three sets of eyes looking at him. He awkwardly took a bite of the sandwich and looked away to the ground, waiting for someone to start laughing and calling him an idiot. Instead of that he felt a hand ruffle his hair and when he looked up he was met with Angeal's sincere smile: "Thank you for sharing that, Cloud. I'd like to belief that what you remember is truth. It makes me feel calmer knowing that Zack's in a good place now."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

After Cloud left for the cadet wing, Sephiroth settled down on the black leather couch once more, Angeal taking a seat next to him and lounging back into the couch. Genesis sat down on the other couch, folding his legs in front of him: "I can see why Zack wanted to introduce him, he's shy and earnest, possesses a charm he doesn't seem to realize he has. Very intriguing."

Angeal nodded in agreement: "He's a very honest kid, polite too. Doesn't fit in well with the other cadets though, they tend to target him and single him out but he has a fighting spirit that is stunning to say the least."

When the two men turned to Sephiroth, the latter shifted in his seat before admitting: "I enjoyed his presence. I'd like to talk to him again."

Genesis shook his head, a grin on his face: "I'd like to do much more to him than just talk."

Sephiroth cocked his head to the right ever so slightly: "I would too but... it's too soon. After Zack, I think it's best to wait."

Angeal cleared his throat: "I believe he's a virgin to begin with. I'm not sure if Cloud would be up for a polyamorous relationship. He does know about us and seems surprisingly cool about it. If we all agree we're interested, we should invite him over a couple of times, get to know him better."

"Are you sure he's a virgin, isn't he the one Zack asked permission for?" Genesis asked.

"Hmm... he might be. I forgot about that," Angeal nodded, recalling a time when Zack had asked if it was okay to have sex with someone else, just for once.

* * *

At 05:00 in the morning, Cloud sat down in the cadet canteen. He always ate by himself, none of the other cadets were very friendly with him. They mocked him for his height, for his hair, for his eyes, called him a cheater whenever he performed well, called him a failure when he didn't perform good enough, summarized, he never did anything right in their eyes. Luckily, he didn't need them to be able to join SOLDIER, therefore he was fine with how things were right now.

After a light breakfast, he had drills, then materia practice, lunch, hand to hand combat practice, sword practice, battlefield tactics, more drills, dinner and after that a little free time before he had to return to his dorm at 10:00 p.m. a schedule that would repeat itself every day. The three hours he had after dinner he usually spent in the private training rooms, lifting weights to help build more muscle.

Sweat was dripping off Cloud's forehead as he lifted 80 kilos on the bench press for the 54th time. It was then that the door swung open, Cloud put the weights back in their stand before looking up to find Angeal standing in the doorway. The blonde sat up and looked at the man questioningly.

"Dinner after your last drills tomorrow, I'll wait for you by the elevator, Gen and Seph really enjoyed you at lunch the other day," Angeal spoke.

Cloud blinked slightly, then nodded slowly: "Okay, sure."

"I also have a more personal question," Angeal said as he sat across from Cloud on the small bench, sitting rather close to him, their knees touching, "Did you have sex with Zack."

Cloud's cheeks got a slight red color but he replied calmly, looking away from Angeal in embarrassment: "No but... he kinda showed me how to..." Cloud made a jerking motion with his hand, "And he touched me a bit... and I him... but he said he had permission from all of you to do that. I'm sorry if he didn't... I thought he did."

"No, it's fine, he did have our permission. We just never asked who it was with," Angeal stated, then laughed slightly, "You never masturbated before that?"

Cloud shook his head slightly: "I didn't really do it after he showed me how to either, it feels weird when I'm alone."

"It's because you're not used to the feeling, did you enjoy it when you were with Zack?"

Cloud nodded slowly: "I did."

Angeal put both of his hands on Cloud's legs and made sure they had eye contact: "I'll be really honest with you. All three of us want more with you then just a friendship. I know it's a lot to think about and we don't want to rush anything. We'll invite you over a couple more times and take you on a few dates if you're interested, if all you want is friendship, you just need to say it."

Cloud looked a bit dazed but then nodded: "O-okay. Umm... why me?"

Angeal smiled warmly and then surprised Cloud by leaning in and pressing his lips against Cloud's, pushing the boy back on the bank press and leaning over him. A soft moan escaped Cloud's lips, the sound muffled away in their kiss. Angeal pushed himself back up just slightly as he hung over Cloud: "Because you're you."

Angeal then pushed himself up completely and stepped towards the door: "Tomorrow after your last drills, Cloud, don't forget."

"Yes, Sir," Cloud replied almost automatically, laying back on the bank press. His head was spinning. He didn't get any exercises done after that and went to bed with the past events still freshly roaming through his head. What he had to wonder the most was whether Zack would be okay with this or not. Zack had meant to introduce him to those men but with these intentions? Cloud found he was unsure of that.

* * *

The next day arrived much too soon and passed way too slow. Cloud felt rather nervous, during his first drills he nearly slipped and fell, materia practice just overall sucked, he couldn't even get a tiny spark going, lunch was over so quick that he barely had anything to eat and then hand to hand combat started. He took a few blows that he was usually more than capable of blocking, which meant a few extra bruises on his body. Everything really went to shit during sword practice.

Cloud was paired up against a young man that was way taller and broader than him. He had dark brown hair, slicked back with way too much hair-gel, which made it look rather shiny. His name was Tyler Marsons, someone who in general seemed to have an issue with Cloud. Usually Cloud would ignore pricks like him, they just happened to be paired up for practice today. It started out well, their training swords clanging against one-another was rather satisfying. It was when the instructor yelled stop while Cloud was in mid-swing that things went slightly wrong. Marsons didn't block the swing and Cloud's sword drove right against Marsons arm. Now, their training swords were designed to not do any lethal damage but they were sharp enough to cut into skin if enough force was used.

Cloud immediately dropped his sword and pressed his hands against the other man's wound, applying pressure. His mako-blue eyes showing just as much shock as Marsons: "Sorry, I was mid swing, I didn't think you'd put away your sword that quickly."

"Marsons, this is why you keep your eyes on your opponent, basic lessons. To the infirmary, your training is done for today," their instructor yelled through the room.

Marsons sneered at Cloud and gave him a rough shove away as he made his way to the door. Their instructor grabbed Marsons by the collar before he could leave: "If I see you behave that way again I'm sending you to disciplinary."

"Yes, Sir," Marsons replied.

Cloud spend the rest of the training practicing his swings. During battlefield tactics, Cloud felt his eyes closing several times but managed to pretend to be fully awake the whole lecture. Cloud sped through his last drills and the instructor complimented him for his enthusiasm and send him off to the showers.

Arriving in the locker room, Cloud was surprised to find Marsons sitting there on one of the benches. Cloud nodded at Marsons in acknowledgement as he walked over to a locker, taking off his shoulder armor and tossing it inside: "How is your arm?"

Cloud never got an answer, instead he felt a hand on the back of his head and before he knew what was happening, his forehead hit the locker and his vision started to turn black.

Angeal patiently waited near the elevators, he soon saw the first cadets walking towards the canteen, hungry for dinner. They saluted Angeal as they passed. Angeal nodded to them before turning his eyes back to the wing that Cloud should be coming out of. What he didn't expect was two men from the medical team rushing in there. A bad feeling suddenly arose in Angeal's gut and he decided to go after them.

He followed the two medical assistants to the locker room, to find an unconscious blonde laying on the floor. Angeal quickly stepped into the room, cadets saluting him nervously. As he knelt down next to Cloud, the medical team standing aside to let their superior take a look at the boy, Angeal cast a glance into the locker room: "Did anyone see what happened?"

"No, Sir," came a united reply.

Angeal sighed and then lightly slapped at the side of Cloud's face: "Strife. Can you hear me?"

Surely enough those eyes started fluttering open, a dazed Cloud looking up at the man. Angeal's expression was gentle as he slowly helped Cloud sit up, he held up three fingers: "How many."

The way Cloud stared at his finger and was squinting his eyes had Angeal minorly worried. Cloud then answered in a questioning way: "Three, Sir?"

"All right, you're seeing double, Strife?"

"Yes, Sir," Cloud answered, moving to stand up, "I'm just dizzy, otherwise fine, Sir. My memories are clear, my name is Cloud Strife, I'm from Nibelheim, I tripped and hit my head against the locker."

"I see, maybe some fresh air will do you good," Angeal stated as he started guiding the blonde out of the locker room, steadying Cloud when he needed it. Instead of taking him outside, Angeal took him up to Sephiroth's apartment. The two were greeted with confused looks as Angeal gently sat Cloud down on the free couch. Angeal's gaze took a more serious air about it, his voice harder than usual: "Who was it?"

Cloud feigned confusion, blinking up at Angeal: "Who?"

"You're a terrible liar Cloud, who knocked you out?"

Cloud winced slightly at the tone Angeal had with him. Much like a scolded child, Cloud talked towards the floor: "Does it really matter? If I tell you, you'll have him send to disciplinary. After disciplinary he'll come back and target me more, it's not worth the trouble. I can handle this."

Sephiroth and Genesis nodded approvingly, understanding the way Cloud was thinking. Angeal just sighed and knelt down in front of Cloud, looking him in the eyes: "There's a moment when being tough turns into being an idiot. Don't be an idiot Cloud."

Cloud nodded slowly: "If it gets out of hand I'll ask for help."

"All right, good," Angeal smiled and ruffled Cloud's hair, then stood up and offered Cloud a hand, "you didn't get to shower, right? I'll show you to the bathroom."

"Ah... I can go back downstairs for that... I don't even have any clean clothes here, it would be inconvenient," Cloud replied, attempting to stand up on his own but immediately wobbling on his feet, using Angeal to get his balance back.

Sephiroth rose to his feet and pressed a hand to Cloud's cheek: "I'll see if I can find some of my old clothes, go take a shower. We'll have a light meal after that and then you should rest."

"In the back of the closet in the black bag," Genesis stated towards Sephiroth as he too stood up, he picked Cloud up princess style and looked at Angeal, "You'll go down to medical and report that he has a concussion and should rest for a while?"

Cloud was too exhausted to argue with anything, deciding to allow the three men to take care of him. He rested his forehead against Genesis shoulder as the other carried him to the bathroom, muttering softly: "This is embarrassing."

Genesis snorted lightly: "Perhaps it is, but sometimes enduring embarrassment will lead to closer relationships."

* * *

The bathroom in Sephiroth's apartment was huge, black tiles on the floor and walls. A huge jacuzzi in the far corner of the bathroom, the shower was a huge glass cabin with a rain shower attached to the ceiling, the toilet across from it, sink with cabinets and a huge mirror next to the toilet.

Genesis found himself enjoying undressing Cloud, the blonde was slightly red faced but ultimately allowed Genesis to help him out of his clothes. Genesis took his sweet time helping Cloud, pulling the boys shirt off slowly, fingers 'accidentally' brushing right past Cloud's nipples, taking off Cloud's boots and putting them away neatly before undoing the young man's belt and pulling his pants down, doing it so that he immediately took the boy's boxer down with it. Genesis chuckled slightly as he took in the sight: "Cloud Strife, you really are gorgeous."

Cloud's face got slightly more hot as he looked up at the redhead: "Thank you, Sir."

Genesis turned on the shower and gently ushered Cloud in: "Lean against the wall for a bit."

Cloud did as he was told, everything felt weird, his whole world was swaying. He blinked slightly as he thought he saw a naked Genesis, then nearly fell backwards if it wasn't for two arms wrapping around his waist. Cloud was pulled against a chest and then he let out a shuddering breath: "You're naked."

"You are too, most people don't shower with clothes on," Genesis stated smartly.

"Oh," was the only thing the blonde could say.

Genesis calmly proceeded with shampooing Cloud's hair: "Seph's shampoo is the best, you should consider yourself lucky."

"Thank you, Sir," Cloud stated, barely able to keep his eyes open. Genesis noted the tiredness in Cloud's voice and decided to make quick work of the rest of Cloud's body, taking the soap and a sponge and gently but thoroughly washing the young man, ridding him of the day's sweat. When he was done, he rinsed Cloud off once more and guided him out of the shower, the fuzzy carpet on the floor catching the excess water that dripped off them and prevented them from slipping on the tiles. Genesis tied a towel around his own waist before he wrapped a towel around Cloud, drying the boy.

Sephiroth then calmly walked into the bathroom, placing the clothes he found for Cloud over the sink. He smiled lightly and pressed a kiss against Genesis temple before taking hold of the towel that was around Cloud, drying him off so Genesis could dry himself off. Cloud barely registered what was happening. Once dried off Sephiroth helped Cloud put on the plain black shirt, which was still slightly too big for cloud. The grey sweatpants that Sephiroth had found luckily had a string that he could tie to make them stay around Cloud's waist.

Angeal returned to find a clean Cloud laying on the couch, head on Sephiroth's lap and seemingly asleep. Sephiroth was gently playing with the boy's hair and smiled at Angeal, a happiness on Sephiroth's face that was rare to see: "He was very submissive, didn't object to anything."

Cloud's eyes fluttered open as if on que and he slowly sat up, rubbing through his eyes before he let himself fall against Sephiroth's side. He let out a soft groan: "Seph is so warm and comfortable."

Angeal smiled and shook his head: "Can you sit up Cloud? I brought Wuttaiian food back home."

Cloud's stomach let out a loud gurgle at the word food and he quickly sat up again, all traces of sleep gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Small carton food containers were passed around between four men, immediately being opened and being dug in. As they were eating Angeal's gaze settled on Cloud, who was just busy bringing his chopsticks towards his mouth. When Cloud looked up and realized Angeal's gaze was on him, he halted, looking back at Angeal and waiting for him to speak.

Angeal spoke calmly, keeping eye-contact with the blonde: "You're a virgin, right Cloud?"

Sephiroth and Genesis also turned their gazes to Cloud, wanting to see his reaction. Cloud looked down at his container, picking at his food with his chopsticks in a shy manner: "I am, mostly because it never really came up though."

"It never came up?" Genesis asked, surprise heard in his voice, "you're such a pretty boy."

"Ah... I was kind of an outsider. Nibelheim was very small, I only had one friend. Since I joined the Shinra SOLDIER training, people have been making passes at me but I just ignore them," Cloud looked a little down suddenly as he stopped playing with his food, his voice growing softer, "Zack was the first person I was interested in but... he had you guys."

Sephiroth put his hand on the back of Cloud's head, playing with the blonde strands: "How old are you, Cloud?"

"Eighteen," Cloud answered as he put his carton on the table.

"Still young," Angeal noted, "You understand that all of us have more experience, right? And that we're not too shy about our own or each other's bodies? Would you feel scared if we touch you in places that normally only you'd get to touch."

Cloud shook his head as he laid against Sephiroth's side, the older man wrapping an arm around Cloud: "I'm not scared but... I wonder if it's okay... I don't want to be a replacement for Zack."

"You're not a replacement," Sephiroth said, "If anything, I think Zack fell for you and was meaning to introduce you to the relationship."

Angeal nodded in agreement while Genesis added: "We may seem to rush things with you. We discussed this amongst ourselves yesterday and I won't lie, there is an emptiness that Zack left and you give us something good to focus on, but that doesn't mean you're a replacement. It's your uniqueness that has me interested."

"I don't think I'm all that special though," Cloud stated softly, almost unintelligible.

"Bullshit," Angeal stated, which had Cloud blinking in surprise, he never heard Angeal use swearwords much, "At first meeting I assumed that all you were was another pretty boy but you differ. You seemed to be a quiet person but seeing you with Zack, smiling and laughing, sometimes sneaking off together, thinking I wouldn't notice, made me realize that rather than quiet, you're just careful. You're also kind, Cloud. Sometimes too kind which worries me but I've not seen any bad habits or anything of the sort yet."

"I'm sure I have plenty of bad qualities, everyone does," Cloud stated softly.

"I'll take you as you are," Genesis said, "Good qualities, bad qualities, I like the Cloud I've met so far."

Sephiroth looked Cloud in the eyes as he spoke: "I don't think you need to talk yourself down. If you don't want us, you're allowed to leave."

Cloud nodded slowly and sighed: "I don't want you three to think I don't want you but... you treat me with so much attention and care... I don't really understand it and something in the back of my head keeps telling me this is all some kind of cruel joke."

Genesis felt a slight pang in his heart as he realized that Cloud was someone who had been severely under-loved by most people in his life. Sephiroth felt a deeper connection to the blonde as he came to the same realization. Angeal just stood up and knelt in front of Cloud, who was still laying against Sephiroth: "None of us have the time to play such a joke on anyone. The reality is that, like Zack, any of us could die at any moment. We want to enjoy the time we have and we see a gentleness in you that's very welcoming. I want to cherish that and appreciate you."

Cloud's voice was very soft when he replied: "I'm scared you'll lose interest. I don't want to get attached just to be pushed aside again."

Sephiroth gently brushed the back of his fingers over Cloud's cheek, which made blue eyes turn up to look at him: "I fear that it's impossible to lose interest. Since our first meeting, when you cried and when you ran off, I've been thinking I'd like to lock you up in this room and keep you to myself."

Genesis laughed and Angeal shook his head with a smile on his face when Genesis's voice rang through the apartment: "You made that sound too creepy. Forgive him, Cloud, Seph can be very awkward, what he means is that he'd find it hard to lose interest in someone so wonderfully unique as you."

Cloud smiled and nodded slightly, cuddling up against Sephiroth a little closer in appreciation.

* * *

The lights in Sephiroth's home were slightly dimmed, making the apartment seem warmer. On the television played a documentary on chocobos. Cloud was fully immersed in it and sat on the edge of the couch, staring at the TV. Next to him Sephiroth lounged back into the couch, only half watching the television, the other half of his attention on the conversation he held with Angeal and Genesis about Genesis's last mission. On the other couch, Genesis leaned against Angeal, Angeal's arm loosely wrapped around Genesis's shoulder.

"People eat chocobo's?!" Cloud exclaimed out loud all of a sudden, a look of surprise on his face as he looked at the other three men for confirmation, the look on his face almost upset.

Angeal and Genesis couldn't help but laugh at the helpless look on Cloud's face: "You thought they were only used for transport?"

"Yes! Why would someone eat a chocobo?!" Cloud genuinely looked distraught.

"Why would someone eat beef," Genesis countered.

Cloud slumped in the couch, pouting. Sephiroth just smiled at Cloud and ran a hand through the boy's hair: "How's your head feeling right now?"

"I'm fine," Cloud said, quietly adding, "better than all the eaten chocobos."

Genesis and Angeal were now laughing so loud, they nearly rolled off the couch together. Cloud huffed slightly: "It's not funny. People don't eat dogs either do they?"

"They do in Wutai," Genesis managed to get out through his laughter.

Cloud helplessly looked up at Sephiroth, looking for backup. Sephiroth shook his head and pulled Cloud against his side, an arm wrapping around the boy and squeezing him slightly: "A lot of people eat chocobo, it's not even that much of a delicacy. I believe it tastes just like chicken."

Cloud groaned and buried his face against Sephiroth's shoulder. Sephiroth send a proud glance towards Genesis, who in turn smirked back: "Look at how cute Cloud is hiding against Sephiroth. I think I'll start calling him chocobo from now..."

Angeal suddenly clasped his hand over Genesis's mouth, shaking his head: "Zack used to call him that."

Cloud looked up and showed a small smile: "It's fine. Though... I really hate that nickname. Don't call me that!"

Genesis lightly shoved Angeal's hand away, eyes focused on Cloud: "Why not? It's such an adorable nickname, little chocobo."

"Call me that again and I'll hurt you," Cloud muttered softly.

"You hurt me? You're still only in training little chocobo," Genesis mocked.

Cloud jumped up to pounce Genesis, but after two steps his vision started to turn. Cloud misjudged where to put his feet, then started falling, his hands immediately searching for something to hold onto. Genesis and Angeal both sat up quickly, ready to use their SOLDIER speed to make sure Cloud wouldn't fall too hard. Sephiroth however was quick to stand up and wrap his arms around the blonde. Cloud hung in Sephiroth's arms, holding onto his forehead. Sephiroth gently guided Cloud back to sitting on the couch: "Dizzy again or does it also hurt?"

"Both," Cloud stated softly.

Genesis had gotten up and knelt in front of Cloud with a glass of water, offering it to the blonde: "I can cast a cure for the pain, but the dizziness will stay."

"No, it's okay. I should probably go back to the barracks and sleep," Cloud stated.

"You should stay over here," Angeal offered, "I checked you in with the infirmary, they know you're with me. You're to abstain from strenuous activity for a few days to give that concussion of yours time to heal."

Cloud nodded slightly and sighed: "I'll fall behind with training."

"We'll help you get ahead, once you're healed," Angeal stated, knowing that the others wouldn't mind.

Sephiroth lifted Cloud in his arms and made towards the bedroom: "I should head to bed as well, I'm leaving for Wutai tomorrow on a mission."

"If you need anything, just holler," Angeal said before the two disappeared into the bedroom.

* * *

Angeal gathered Cloud's forgotten clothes from the bathroom together with the used towels and brought them over to the washing machine. When he was putting all the clothing into the washing machine, one piece of clothing fell from the bunch and onto the floor, Angeal picked them up and couldn't help but smile. The raven-haired man stepped into the living room and held up the item he found, black boxers with tiny chocobo's on them. Genesis laughed and rushed over to Angeal, taking the boxers and holding them up properly: "That is too precious."

"He is. I often feel that Cloud is much too kind for SOLDIER, yet when you see him train, it fits. He's very determined, doesn't hesitate. I do worry how he will react when he has to kill a person though. Not that anyone enjoys it, but I fear it's something that would break Cloud. He has that air of innocence about him," Angeal kept his voice down so only Genesis would hear him.

Genesis nodded in agreement as he tossed back the underwear: "The chocobo thing already seemed to get to him."

"Yet maybe, his ability to empathize will make him a great SOLDIER," Angeal stated with a grin as he walked back to the washing machine.

* * *

Morning came much too quick when the source of warmth that had been heating up Cloud suddenly withdrew. Mako-blue eyes immediately opened and a dissatisfied sound escaped Cloud's lips: "Nhh... you're leaving?"

The silver haired man nodded in affirmation: "I need to get dressed for my mission and have breakfast before I go. I'll come say goodbye before I leave."

Cloud nodded and closed his eyes again, shivering slightly at the loss of warmth.

"You're cold?" Angeal's groggy voice asked.

Cloud turned around in the huge bed and opened his eyes again, staring at Angeal, who didn't seem to be wearing much clothing, if he was wearing any at all. Cloud's cheeks got slightly red: "Mnh... not really cold, but Seph was really warm."

Angeal pulled Cloud closer and wrapped his arms around Cloud. To which Genesis complained slightly: "Don't hog him for yourself. You already kissed him the other day too."

Cloud's face got even more red as Genesis stepped over them then settled behind Cloud, spooning the blonde. Genesis let out a satisfied grunt and gently pressed a kiss against the young man's neck. Cloud shivered and let out a soft moan: "Ah-hnn, d-don't kiss me there, Genesis."

"Oh? Is this a sensitive spot for you little chocobo," Genesis asked as he again pressed his lips against the cadet's neck, this time parting his lips and letting his tongue dart over the newly-found sensitive area.

Cloud moaned again and jerked slightly as Genesis's tongue caressed his skin, as he jerked he shifted slightly, his ass pressing back against Genesis crotch. Cloud's face got red as a tomato and he closed his eyes: "G-Genesis... y-your..."

"Sorry, but you kind of pushed back yourself. Do you want some space?" Genesis whispered in Cloud's ear.

Cloud still had his eyes closed but he slowly shook his head, deciding he didn't hate the feeling of Genesis's erection resting against his behind. Actually, he decided it felt rather good. Angeal chuckled slightly at the two men and winked at Genesis before pressing his lips against Cloud's forehead: "If we're moving too fast you need to say so Cloud, don't rush anything."

"No, don't rush anything," Sephiroth repeated as he crawled on the bed on hands and knees, nudging Genesis and Angeal away from the blonde. He was in full uniform as he had Cloud pinned between his arms and legs. Two blue orbs stared up at him in awe. Sephiroth smirked and pressed his lips down against Cloud's, a kiss that was more than just lips pressing against each-other. Tongues brushed together and danced around each-other, tastes were exchanged in the passionate endeavor that was Cloud and Sephiroth's first real kiss. Cloud was left with a string of saliva running down his chin, his eyes half-closed and his cheeks flushed. Sephiroth chuckled, then he pressed a kiss to Genesis and Angeal's lips as well before withdrawing completely off the bed: "If he loses his virginity before I'm back, I want a whole weekend alone with him."

Genesis smiled, scooting closer to Cloud again: "You're going to have to hurry back then Seph."

"I will. Take care," Sephiroth smiled, taking in the sight of the three men once more before leaving.

"Stay safe," Cloud said sweetly right before Sephiroth was out the door.

After Sephiroth left Genesis eagerly pulled Cloud back into the position they were in before, gently grinding himself against the blonde and pressing another kiss to the boy's neck. Angeal lightly ran the back of his fingers over Cloud's cheek: "If we're going too fast or if you get scared, you just have to say stop."

Cloud nodded, blue eyes fluttering shut as he sighed contently: "I don't want to stop, it feels so good."

Both older man laughed softly at the remark and Angeal reached under the covers, a hand gently cupping the erection in Cloud's pants: "Then can I touch you here?"

Cloud's cheeks were still flushed and he was slightly out of breath as he replied softly while his hips ground into Angeal's touch: "Please, yes."

Angeal gently tugged the pants down, then grabbed the blonde's length and slowly started to jerk the boy off. Angeal noted that Cloud was decently sized, smaller than any other of them were but certainly not too small, he also noted that like the rest of them, Cloud's manhood was circumcised.

As Angeal had tugged Cloud's pants down, Genesis was now grinding his still clothed crotch against and between the blonde's exposed behind. He had propped himself up on one arm, enjoying the sight of his lover giving Cloud a handjob. Cloud was resting his forehead against Angeal's exposed chest, hot breaths escaping his lips, sometimes mixed with what Genesis would describe as cute moans. At some point the moans started coming much more regularly and Cloud had to have noticed this himself as he covered his mouth, his other hand holding onto Angeal's side tightly, fingers digging into the SOLDIER's skin. Genesis pried the hand that was in front of Cloud's mouth away and gently whispered into his ear: "Don't cover up your mouth, Cloud, the sounds you make are very hot."

Cloud's eyes had been tightly shut, he felt almost as if he was drowning in pleasure, his loud moans alternating with gasps of breath that he almost forgot to take. He had instinctively covered his mouth, knowing he must sound like a cheap slut. Yet when Genesis pulled his hand away and whispered into his ear, the deepness of his voice ringing through and his breath against his ear combined with the way Angeal was touching him suddenly overpowered him. Cloud's whole body trembled, one more loud moan escaping his lips before he fell silent, his toes curled in and for that moment he actually couldn't breathe as pleasure ripped through him. Angeal slowed his pace down, gently milking out Cloud's semen and letting the boy ride out his orgasm.

Cloud was still coming down from the high when he started moving. Angeal was just reaching for the nightstand to grab a tissue when he felt Cloud's hand snake into his pants and wrap around his erection. Angeal immediately sat up and when he saw Cloud's head going towards his crotch, he instinctively put his hand on Cloud's cheek to make him look up: "Cloud you don't have to..."

Angeal cut of his sentence midway, Genesis started laughing like a maniac and Cloud looked up at Angeal with a look of surprise on his face. Angeal had put the hand that was covered in Cloud's semen against Cloud's cheek, effectively smearing it over his face. Angeal again started reaching for the nightstand, a slight smile also on his face at the silliness of the whole situation, when Cloud unexpectedly sat up on his knees, took Angeal's hand and started licking the white liquid from it, taking two fingers into his mouth and lightly sucking them off. When Angeal turned his eyes back on Cloud, Cloud was making eye-contact with Angeal and everything about the look in Cloud's eyes masked the fact that he was still a virgin. Cloud looked so confident and sexy, Angeal had to swallow the lump that had formed in his throat. Genesis laughter had abruptly stopped: "Gaia, that's beautiful."

Angeal took a tissue as Cloud swallowed, cleaning off Cloud's face first and then his hand. Cloud gently tugged at Angeal's pants, this time Angeal allowed him, his 8 inches throbbing in anticipation after what Cloud had just done. Cloud settled between Angeal's legs, lips closing over the tip of Angeal's erection, the way Cloud bobbed his head up and down was careful at first, testing out how he was going to do this. Genesis scooted closer to Angeal and gently ran a hand through Cloud's hair: "Don't force yourself, put one hand on the area that your mouth can't reach and stroke that area as you go up and down."

When Cloud did as instructed, Angeal let out a content sigh: "That's great Cloud."

As Cloud continued, Angeal reached into Genesis's pants and started stroking him. Genesis let out a sigh: "Thank you."

Cloud looked up at the two and Angeal winked at him. Cloud's face got slightly red and he closed his eyes, concentrating on sucking Angeal's manhood. It wasn't long after that when Genesis let out a soft satisfied cry and came, this time Angeal already had a tissue ready. As Angeal was cleaning up that mess, his breath slightly labored from the pleasure he was receiving, Cloud decided to try something. Instead of stopping when he couldn't take more into his mouth, he went further down, taking Angeal all the way into his throat. Cloud breathed through his nose, then swallowed around Angeal's length, which had Angeal gasping as he spilled his load. Cloud slowly withdrew and swallowed, looking over at Angeal a bit hesitantly. When Angeal saw that look on Cloud's face he just grabbed the back of Cloud's head and pulled him in closely, their lips pressing together in a hot kiss. When Angeal withdrew he pressed another kiss to Cloud's forehead: "You're amazing, Cloud."


End file.
